


To Wreak Havoc or not to Wreak Havoc is the Questions.

by RedHeadedCommander



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angry Shepard, Custom Commander Shepard, F/M, Friendship at its finest with James, Punching Bag destruction, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedCommander/pseuds/RedHeadedCommander
Summary: Little piece I wrote for the drabble challenge this week. I had a lot of fun with it I may write more with different Shepards. Alexa Shepard is my bestfriends Renegade Shepard, and she's so surly and gruff it's amazingly fun to write about her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little piece I wrote for the drabble challenge this week. I had a lot of fun with it I may write more with different Shepards. Alexa Shepard is my bestfriends Renegade Shepard, and she's so surly and gruff it's amazingly fun to write about her.

The bag swung back and forth as Alexa paced side to side with her long black hair tied back in a regulation bun. James stood there as his commanding officer paced angrily.   
"Shepard are you sure you're ok?" He asked trying to be as calm as possible. Alexa Shepard was probably the worst person to be round when she's angry. He biotic energy threw Garrus across sparring area last time she got pissed off. Shepard was probably the Alliances strongest Vanguard, but as much praise that she received she would never be as nice as the other biotic's on board. Her cruelty even surpassed Jack's, Joker would say. So it was clear that Shepard was as Renegade as Renegade could be.   
"Not now Vega.... I mean if you want to listen to me grumble and break a couple more punching bags be my guest, but keep quite...... please" she said through strained lips. The please was surprising usually the only time she was using proper manners and actually pleasant was when she was with Thane.   
"They call me a menace, and say I'm cursed.... But I don't give a fuck when I walk in to battle and that why I have all the power... And when they go against me they die, and in the most gruesome way I can think of." She mummbled turning back to the bag sending punch after punch into the bag. It shuddered with the impact of every hit. "I guess the only reason I'm here at all is to wreak havoc. Since it's the only think I'm good at. I mean I dine with death every night leaving the blood on my hands. But that doesn't mean I can't change. Although we all know I'm going to be back at it tomorrow." She kept talking as each hit and kick impacted the bag. Never slowing her pace or panting. You aren't cursed Shepard you're just really good at killing things that stand in your way. James thought as Shepard wailed on the bag. A small tear started to form as she kept talking to herself and she jabbed her hand right into it as if it were a knife pushing through some ones skin until her hand came out the other side. "I'm so done with all this pussy footing, I even have the fucking brass scared of what I can do. I was their last resort when the reapers came for us." She started to rip her arm out of the bag, and James imagined a Brute being there instead of a bag. Shepard clad in her black armor with the bright white and blood red stripped armor and her Death Mask glowing on the battle field.   
"Their scared of you because of the power you wield. Aria and you are probably the biggest and best biotic's The Alliance and Asari High Command knows of . Take pride in that, and know you're not cursed because you know how to fight for the things you believe in. Always fight for the things you care about and you'll never waver." A crackly voice said beside James. The soft tambour and deep tone drew Shepard out of her little world. She turned little whips' of hair from her bun defied their confinement, and looked to be waving at the Drell standing next to James. "Remember what we talked about in Life Support Si'ha?" Thane asked walking closer to his lover. Shepard pulled the rest of her arm from the bag and gave a small nod using the other hand to pull the band from her hair. "Good then know that you aren't on Earth anymore, and you can relax just a little. No one wants to kill you here remember that." He said placing a loving hand on her gnarled cheek.   
"Alright dear, I'll try... Key word being try." She said with a soft smile. Something James never saw on his gruff Commanders face.   
"Hey Lola. Not to be insubordinate or anything, but you need to mile more." James blurted as he backed away from them. Shepard sighed and looked back at James with a teasing look.   
"James remember I said you can watch but not talk right." She smirked crossing her arms watching him leave. He threw his hands up and back pedaled out of the area.   
"I KNOW I"M LEAVING." He yelled diving in to the elevator to leave the two alone. Earning a genuine laugh form Alexa and Thane. As well as some much needed alone time for Alexa so she can try to relax.


End file.
